


Ascetic

by taewho



Series: Causation [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Guilt, Just Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, YOLO, all of the sex, almost voyeurism, for the dick to my grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taewho/pseuds/taewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's here, so Dick is here. They're the only ones. Bruce keeps telling himself that, he wills it to be true as Dick's hands roam his body. It's silent, but for a clock tick, tick, ticking from across the room. The office is made of glass. Bruce feels the rules are made of glass, too; both those he'd set and those that had already been in place for situations like these.</p><p>Situations like these.</p><p>Bruce laughs. He laughs and then Dick's mouth is on his because he knows there isn't a trace of humor in the sound, only shame, red-hot and untamed.</p><p>Tick, tick, tick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zillabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/gifts).



Dick tries to act as an antidote.

He thinks he can counteract all the unpleasantness in Bruce's life, thinks he can neutralize the reactions of those particular burns.

As if Bruce taught him how. (And he knows that he hasn't, but, he thinks

But.

he thinks he's taught him _enough_ ). 

 A headache barely hanging onto the threads of _bearable_ ; bruises dark enough to warrant further attention; guilt strong enough to bring Bruce to his knees (but he stands strong and convinces himself that he has to). Bruce wonders if he made Dick this way. If he encouraged him, because he certainly didn't dissuade the younger man, didn't do a thing but let it happen. Let _them_ happen, time and time again.

It's early. Too early for thoughts like these, too early to be awake, but for Bruce, that could be any hour of the day.

He's here, so Dick is here. They're the only ones. Bruce keeps telling himself that, he _wills_ it to be true as Dick's hands roam his body. It's silent, but for a clock tick, tick, ticking from across the room. The office is made of glass. Bruce feels the rules are made of glass, too; both those he'd set and those that had already been in place for situations like these.

Situations like these.

Bruce laughs. He laughs and then Dick's mouth is on his because he knows there isn't a trace of humor in the sound, only shame, red-hot and untamed.

_Tick, tick, tick._

"You're fine. This is fine. Relax," Dick tells him softly, not exactly cooing, but soft enough to get him what he wants. As if Bruce was good at telling him no these days. Dick's hands have found Bruce's belt.

  _Tick, tick, tick._

 Dick's done this a million times before and he easily maneuvers Bruce's cock from his pants and into his mouth. He drags his tongue along Bruce's length, his hands squeezing at the older man's thighs. He's relentless, working hard to draw deep moans from Bruce,until he feels Bruce's hips rising to meet the bobbing of his head. He's relentless until Bruce's head is tilted back, throat exposed, lips parted slightly, his fingers entangled in Dick's hair. Dick is relentless, until finally, finally Bruce takes control.

_Tick._

Bruce rolls his hips once, twice, three times, his grip tightening in Dick's hair before he releases the younger man altogether. He's undone, but not a hair is out of place and that means Dick hasn't succeeded yet. Dick grins at him, he grins until Bruce reaches forward and practically rips his pants down and bends him over the desk. The wood of it doesn't so much as creak and the ticking of the clock serves as a metronome for Bruce's thrusts.

_Tick. Tick. Tick._

He's not gentle. Dick doesn't want gentle, he wants messy, hot, quick, reckless. Bruce rolls his hips forward and braces his hands on Dick's shoulders and is rewarded with a moan that makes him tighten his grip. He sucks marks onto Dick's neck and his fingers shadow his lips until he's covered in marks, until he's Bruce's, until he's as black and blue as he is when night falls.

Bruce's hips twitch as he comes and Dick isn't far behind, moaning Bruce's name as if it were a prayer.

_Tick, tick, tick._

This is Dick's latest antidote, Bruce isn't entirely sure he wants to get better. (As if he knew how).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (So don't you open up that window
> 
> Don't you let out that antidote)


End file.
